1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color presenting method, a color sample book, and a color presenting apparatus and, more particularly, to a color presenting method, a color sample book, and a color presenting apparatus with consideration given to color-blind persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the fields where color plays an important role in designing such as the printing field typified by offset and gravure, the architecture field using wall paper, tiles, and the like, and the sign display field using paints and marking films for a sign, a color chart typified by a color sample book is used as communication means at the time of ordering a material or requesting for manufacture. The color chart is effective as a tool used by an orderer/client to accurately make his/her intended color known to an order receiver/accepter and is also widely used as indices of usable colors when an orderer/client selects color in designing (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos.8-331402, 2002-169473, and 2003-5654).
Meanwhile, color deficiency or dyschromatopsia occurs one in 20 Japanese men and one in 500 Japanese women. It is written in many reports that many of color deficiencies are caused by some mutation in any of three visual pigment genes of red, green, and blue. Although people having color deficiency or dyschromatopsia can differentiate colors in a considerably wide range, they confuse some colors. They often erroneously recognize color information provided by the color chart.
To address this problem, in recent years, designs such as barrier-free design and universal design are in demand. In designing, colors distinguished by a person of normal color vision can be easily selected by using the color chart but it is very difficult to select colors which can be distinguished by a color-blind person. Consequently, under present circumstances, colors are selected so that a color-blind person can also distinguish colors on the basis of experiments and psychologically proved results by trial and error.